


Fall in love.

by arlen1314520



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-War, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlen1314520/pseuds/arlen1314520
Summary: *內憂外患設定(?*無視原著時間*有點OOC*哈利有點黑*【】為蛇語因為有外患，所以內憂只好先合作，然後就政治聯姻了(?最後哈利負責顧國內，V大負責打外患，然後打著打著就開始侵略其他國家了(???





	Fall in love.

有著綠眼的黑髮青年用力的把手上的報紙拍在桌上，總是帶著微笑的臉上露出一個無法言語的扭曲表情。哈利握緊拳頭，身體顫抖著，想要壓下心中的衝動，但是過了好一會兒他還是忍不住地大笑了起來。

「梅林的褲子啊！這實在，實在太......這到底是誰啊？」

曾經的活下來的男孩已經好多年沒笑的這開心了，就像是學生時期被紅髮好友逗笑，身上的枷鎖在此刻消失了一樣。哈利笑了好一陣子，笑得連眼淚都要出來時才停下來，認真的把桌上的預言家日報拿起來，看看是不是某個家族想把他拉下來的陰謀，不過......重看一次頭版的描述，哈利又無法控制臉上的笑容了。

偉大的黑魔王在戰場上遇上了一位美麗的黑巫師，傾心對方強大的黑暗魔力跟美麗無比的容貌，終於停下了侵略法國的腳步......

梅林啊！這是什麼啊？某人寫的巫師愛情小說嗎？哈利覺得自己都快要笑到眼淚流出來了，真的……真的太好笑了！先不論黑魔王到底有沒有愛，光是說那個蛇臉會放棄統治世界，還是因為一個巫師的美色，美色？這，這也太假了吧？青年覺得自己的臉頰都笑痠了，哈哈！相信等伏地魔回來，做這份頭版的記者肯定是想死都死不到了啊。

對了，應該也會有不少食死徒也收到今天的預言家日報了吧？想到黑魔王那些內圈看到報紙的表情......喔，自己沒有看到真的是太可惜了！不過他應該能看到一場精采的折磨吧。

 

【怎麼了？】正當哈利幸災樂禍的想著是哪個食死徒讓報社做這事的時候，一隻蒼白細長的手指輕輕劃過青年用心整理過還是一樣凌亂的黑髮，而耳邊忽然出現的嘶嘶聲讓專心於『笑話』的哈利差點從椅子上跳了起來。

剛從法國戰場飛回來的黑魔王漫不經心的看著自己的伴侶，猩紅的眼睛裡有著些許的探究。一踏進莊園，伏地魔就聽到了伴侶非常開心的笑聲，他記得自從結婚之後，自己似乎從沒有聽過對方這樣子開懷過了，心底難得起了一絲好奇之心。  
他低頭看著哈利笑彎的眼睛，其中的愉快實實在在的在翠綠的寶石中打轉，因大笑而紅潤的臉頰，這種種都讓伏地魔無自覺地跟著勾起了幾乎無唇的嘴角。

【你看到什麼有趣的事了，哈利。】蒼白男人優雅的坐在哈利的旁邊，或許是因為魂器待在主魂身邊的緣故，過去總是暴躁的想殺人的他在結婚後像是回到了剛成為黑魔王的那時候，睿智，優雅，純血家族所想像的王，伏地魔絲質的黑袍輕輕滑過青年露出一小截的手臂，他偏頭望著哈利，那張似蛇的臉上的隨意完全看不出他整整一個月都在不停的戰鬥。

【沒什麼－－只是看到一個非常好笑的笑話而已。】哈利無辜地眨了眨眼睛，故作單純的嘶嘶回應著，那雙翠綠的眼睛因為笑意而閃爍著美麗的光彩，至少對黑魔王而言是這樣的。

伏地魔並不喜歡與他人接觸，更可說得上是厭惡那種過於親密的接觸跟相處，不過現在他忽然覺得自己把伴侶帶上床享受也是不錯的......細長的紅眼霎時危險的瞇起，黑魔王像是要把救世主擁入懷中一般的靠在哈利的椅子上，從沒有過的親密讓想要分享一下『笑話』的哈利的手臂上起了雞皮疙瘩。

【嗯－－】冰冷的氣息曖昧地撒在哈利已經開始發紅的耳朵，嘶啞的聲音勾人的轉高，青年忍不住伸手揉了揉耳朵，讓看到這小動作的的伴侶十分滿意的低笑著。

【咳咳，來！給你！】聽到蒼白男人的笑聲，深深覺得自己被對方給作弄的哈利決定走為上策，急急忙忙的把羊皮紙塞進伏地魔的懷中，然後就飛快的逃出書房，試圖把對方那道奇怪的眼神給甩開。

伏地魔在發什麼神經啊……走廊上快步行走的哈利既是疑惑又有些莫名的害羞的罵到。

而被伴侶拋棄的黑魔王倒是十分愉快，以前怎麼沒發現救世主落荒而逃的模樣還挺可愛的呢？

不過自己目前有名無實，即將名副其實的伴侶到底是看到什麼笑的那麼開心？伏地魔拿起懷中的羊皮紙查看。

 

「該死的預言家日報！」伏地魔莊園最高階的，黑魔王親自佈下的屏障咒在一瞬間抖了抖。


End file.
